wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anduin Lothar
thumb|Anduin Lothar Lord Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth, was the last true descendent of the ancient Arathi royal bloodline, a champion of the Kingdom of Azeroth (later known as the Kingdom of Stormwind) during the First War, and the supreme commander of the armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. Before the War Lothar grew up in the court of Azeroth, as a childhood friend of both the Prince Llane Wrynn IV and Medivh. Upon coming of age, Lothar arose quickly to the position of Armsman of the Brotherhood of the Horse, eventually leading Azeroth's armies. The First War thumb|left|200px|Lothar during the First War. thumb|Lothar leading the refugees of Azeroth to the north. When the orcs first arrived in Azeroth and launched their initial attack on Stormwind Keep, Lothar aggressively advocated taking the battle to them. King Adamant Wrynn III shared Lothar's view, and pledged to rid his beloved land of the orcs. He died, however, before that pledge could ever be fulfilled, and was succeeded by his son, Llane Wrynn IV. The new king continued his father's work and the battles against the orcs raged on for nearly ten relatively successful years, during which the invaders were held back to the Swamp of Sorrows. At one point, the Tome of Divinity, a book of great value to the Clerics of Northshire, was stolen by a rogue band of ogres led by the ogre lord Turok. Lothar led an expedition into the ogres' hideout, the Deadmines in Westfall, but were completely overrun and held captive to be killed slowly. Lothar remained imprisoned within the caves for twenty months before he was saved by Azerothian troops. He retrieved the Tome of Divinity and returned to Azeroth, safeguarding the book at Northshire Abbey. Reintroduced to the war, Lothar continued leading the forces of Azeroth. He was shocked when wizard Khadgar, the apprentice to his old friend Medivh, arrived to tell him that the great mage had betrayed everyone by summoning the orcs into Azeroth. Lothar personally led a force to storm Karazhan and kill Medivh. Unfortunately, the death of Medivh could not stop the rampage of the Horde. The War was starting to turn against Azeroth, as the orcs started to learn from their earlier mistakes under the leadership of warchief Blackhand. King Llane was soon assassinated by the Horde agent Garona and the city of Stormwind sacked. Lothar, knowing that the Kingdom of Azeroth had been lost, decided to save what remained of his once mighty people. He gathered the tattered remnants of the army and as many civilians as he could save and led them in a desperate retreat across the Great Sea, eventually landing upon the shores of Lordaeron. The Second War left|thumb|Statue of Lothar in his final charge to Blackrock Spire Once in the court of King Terenas of Lordaeron, Lothar told his dire story to everyone who would listen. Lothar's eloquent pleas ultimately brought the human kingdoms together for an emergency council, where his friend Terenas' masterful politicking created the Alliance of Lordaeron. Hearing of Lothar's tale, the normally aloof high elves also decided to fight, knowing that they could finally pay off their debt to the Arathi bloodline for saving them during the Troll War. The men and elves were later joined by both the Bronzebeard dwarves of Khaz Modan, who had been forced out of their lands by the Horde's advance, and their Wildhammer cousins of Aerie Peak. Because of his great skill in warfare and experience with orcs, Lothar was named the supreme commander of Alliance forces. Troughout the war, he led his forces from battle to battle with valour and skill. After the Horde's mysterious retreat from Lordaeron and Daelin Proudmoore's victories at sea, Lothar led the army to liberate much of Azeroth, eventually breaching the Black Morass itself. Lothar was killed at the foot of Blackrock Spire after dueling with the orc Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer at the start of the battle. However, his most loyal general, Turalyon, took up Lothar's shield and led the armies of the Alliance to eventual victory over the Spire's defenses, and Lothar's old ally Khadgar destroyed the Dark Portal. Anduin did not live to see his beloved homeland freed from orc control and rebuilt, but a massive stone statue depicting Lothar in his last charge still stands pointing defiantly towards Blackrock Spire. Lord Lothar's legacy lives on in all the free peoples of Stormwind. Ashkandi :Main article: Ashkandi In World of Warcraft, Ashkandi, Greatsword of the Brotherhood can be obtained when slaying the dragon Nefarian in Blackwing Lair. This is Lothar's sword, which he used during the first two wars. Brotherhood is assumed to refer to Lothar's order in Azeroth, the Brotherhood of the Horse. The hilt is inscribed with the initials "A.L.". However, judging by its looks the sword might have been altered by Nefarian himself from it's original appearance. WarCraft III Lothar does appear in the Third War, as he died before it started, but if you click on a Footman unit enough times it will say "Uncle Lothar WANTS you!", a refference to both Lothar and "Uncle Sam". See Also *Novel: The Last Guardian *Chronicles of the War in Azeroth, A detailed account of the childhood and early reign of Llane by Lord Lothar. *History of Warcraft **The Alliance of Lordaeron *For Warcraft II unit statistics, see Anduin Lothar (Warcraft II) Lothar Lothar Lothar Lothar